06005
}} is the 6007th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 23 August, 2011. Written by STEPHEN BENNETT Directed by NEIL ALDERTON Plot Part One At Butlers Farm, Moira, Holly and John are tucking into a full English breakfast, but Adam's off his food. Adam reluctantly admits that Declan knows about him and Mia being back together, and Mia now knows everything about his affair with Ella. John can't believe he was even back with Mia. Adam walks out, and the family despair. At Home Farm, Dermot and Declan are in the kitchen, and Mia comes in after a sleepless night. Declan comforts Mia, and tells her that they'll stick together. They hug. At Holdgate Farm, Jai's come to check on Ella, who's sitting alone at the breakfast table. Jai tries to perk her up a bit, but isn't keen on fighting her corner. In David's, Hannah's trying to convince David to drop the cleaning company instead of the shop. Alicia comes to see how it's going, and David tells her that the shop reminds him too much of Leyla - it was her dream. At the B&B, there's a tense atmosphere between Amy, Val and Eric. Amy offers to help out, but they're not very responsive. Amy goes off to do some ironing, and Val sadly tells Eric that as much as she loves Amy, she knows she'll never be her mother. At Butlers, John's ranting to Adam about his stupidity. Alex soon sees that they need to be left alone, and Adam reasons with John - he loves Mia and doesn't want to stay away from her. In the Woolpack, Debbie and Andy are discussing picking Sarah up, and Debbie tells Andy that she's going for a holiday to Jersey with Cameron and they want to take Sarah with them. Andy's not keen on the idea, with him moving to Spain so soon, but she leaves him with no choice. David's drowning his sorrows at the bar, and Alicia picks him up on it. The bank has told him to sell off one of his assets. David's really cut up about all of Leyla's lies, and won't take any comfort from Alicia. Mia walks into Declan's office, and tells him she's going for a walk. She tells him that Ella was her best friend as well as her mum. Declan promises he'll look after her. Dermot walks in and tells Declan that he thinks he's coping well. Declan tells him that he'll make Ella and Adam pay - and Dermot implores him to just let it go, but Declan is determined. Part Two At Holdgate, Ella's drinking wine, and Jai's come to see her. She admits to Jai how disgusted she is with herself. At the farm, Adam walks with John and Holly, scared of what Declan will do to the family. John doesn't think Declan will risk harming the business when it will benefit him, and tells Adam to leave work to them. Dermot's trying to understand how Declan can remain so heartless, and Mia comes back from her walk. Dermot and Declan show Mia some holiday brochures for Greece, but Mia thinks she's best to deal with her problems now rather than later. Mia gets a call (presumably Adam), and tells the caller they've got the wrong number. Ella walks in, and Mia's determined to give her a hard time. In the shop, Hannah's supportive to David. Alicia walks in and David tells them that he's decided to keep the shop and sell the cleaning business. Hannah's thrilled, and leaves. David hands Alicia a can of beer, and thanks her for her support. David looks at her meaningfully. In the pub, Moira's finishing her shift, and Amy joins the Pollards telling them she's finished the ironing and hands a wrapped chocolate box to Val. Val thanks her, but not before Amy can tell that nothing she does will make them trust her. She storms out, ignoring Victoria. Victoria and Alex talk about moving in together once Andy's gone to Spain. At Home Farm, Mia's grilling Ella, who tells her she was at her lowest point. Mia is incredulous that Ella still won't take the blame. Mia tells her that she never wants to see her again. Ella sadly leaves. In the shop, David's sitting on the counter telling Alicia the story of when he stood naked at the top of the stairs in just a tool belt and helmet. Alicia's light-hearted, and David reckons he may have gone for the wrong sister. He goes to kiss her, and she goes mad and tells him to sort himself out. At Dale View, Debbie's brought Sarah's stuff round, and Alicia comes in in a flap. Debbie leaves, and Andy wonders what's going on. She tells him that David's just getting too needy. At Butlers, Moira's trying to stop Holly and Adam from talking about Mia. Declan walks in without knocking, and threatens Adam, ignoring all of John and Moira's protestations. Declan tells them that all of them are going to pay, and Moira tells him to get out. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday